


Nate's Forgiveness

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: This is what, in my mind, Nathan ACTUALLY said to Sam when he tried to apologize for his lies about Alcazar towards the end of the awesomely epic game Uncharted 4. :) Enjoy!





	Nate's Forgiveness

Sam gave an awkward little wave with his hand as he approached sheepishly. "Hi." 

"Hi," Nathan said back, face somewhat inscrutable. Sam's eyes were focused on his expression, trying to read him but for once failing. "You okay?" Nate asked, pointing to his big brother's wounded arm. 

"Oh," Sam let out a huff of relief and attempted lightheartedness, happy that his brother wasn't too angry to even talk to him. "Yeah, bullet grazed my shoulder. You?" He gestured to his brother's wounded forehead, his concern making the distance between them feel huge. He yearned to step just a little bit closer; they were always close to each other, and this abrupt extra foot of space felt awful. Especially since he'd been worried that his brother might have died. 

"Mountain grazed my face," Nate responded, a little quietly. He was making eye contact, but seemed far away and diminished. Sam suddenly wanted to fall on his knees and beg if it meant that Nate would stop looking like that. 

Nate's gaze moved behind him. "How'd you lose Rafe?" The normal question made Sam feel like he was on more solid ground, and he attempted a smile. 

"I, uh, led them into one of Avery's traps," he said, gesturing. Nate nodded. "Exploding mummies?" 

Sam laughed a little. "Exploding mummies." 

Nate gave a tiny tiny smile, then started to turn. "All right, well, we got a lot of ground to cover so-" 

"Hey Nathan wait," Sam said quietly, glad that the others had given them privacy. Nate turned back to look at him, and Sam realized that he actually didn't have a plan besides that. 

Awkwardly, he began talking with his hands. "Look, about the whole Alcazar thing..." 

Nate just looked at him. 

There was a moment of silence, then Sam sighed and blurted out more words in an entreating, slightly higher-pitched confession and plea. 

"I just, I always wanted to find it with you, us, you and me." He pointed back and forth between them. "This treasure was ours Nathan, it was always ours--" 

"You don't get it, do you?" Nathan asked with a rueful little laugh off to the side before looking back. 

Sam looked at him intently, surprised but hanging on his every word. 

Nate looked at him earnestly, and sadly, his own hands moving as he talked plaintively. 

"I already forGAVE you, Sam," he said, and he kept talking, speaking in a voice so honest and matter-of-fact and slightly cheerful and so completely...Nathan that Sam hung on every word. Nate shrugged. "I'll always forgive you." 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, guilt all over his face. "Nathan-" 

"Sam, you could literally have killed Alcazar and become the new Butcher of Panama and killed HUNDREDS of innocent people and I would still forgive you, and help you, and I'd be right there with you even if I didn't agree with it. I always will." His gaze was serious, and a little sheepish and sad. "You could shoot me yourself and I'd still forgive you. No matter what you do, I'll be there with you backing you up and forgiving you, because I love you more than anything in the world and worship the ground you walk on. It doesn't matter what you do, Sam." He shrugged again with a little laugh. "I'll always forgive you, and I'll always help you. Always. Does that freak me out, knowing that? Yeah," he continued and his voice broke a little. He looked away, then shrugged again and looked back at Sam, his face covered with plain truth and a sad smile on his face. "It scares me to know that I'd literally do anything for you. But it's the truth, and it's one of the only things that I have known in my soul for my entire life. I'd die for you, Sam, no questions asked. So of COURSE I forgive you. It's already done, and it always will be." He patted Sam's arm affectionately, with a happier but still mournful smile, and nodded towards the cave. "Come on, we got a treasure to find." 

Sam felt frozen in place, and simultaneously like running to his brother and hugging him crying. He knew Nathan wasn't a manipulative person, so he hadn't said all that in a deliberate effort to make Sam feel way, way more guilty, but now he did. He really, really did. And the love for his brother...

A moment later he ran to Nathan, catching up behind him and pulling him around swiftly into the tighest and biggest and most important hug he'd ever given. He felt Nathan hug him back just as tightly, and Sam clenched his arms around his brother's head and kissed his temple, choking out "I love you little brother." 

"I know, Sam," Nathan said back, a little wetly, "I love you too." 

Sam's eyes were teary, and Nate kissed his cheek before hugging him again. "Sic parvis magna," he whispered in Sam's ear before pulling back with a smile. Sam laughed a little, tears spilling, and shook his brother affectionately. "Sic parvis magna."


End file.
